


~Fin~

by Lhyllianna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyllianna/pseuds/Lhyllianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hope you enjoyed the story and stuff. It was just a drabbly thing I wrote coz school was boring one day :D (more like boring every day, but this day was especially so).</p></blockquote>





	~Fin~

“D4V3. D4V3, NO.”

T3R3Z1’s  harsh voice cut through his façade. Dave Strider was never shaken by anything. Ever. He just wasn’t.

But now – now his brows were furrowed and his mouth a little slack.

“this was a little unexpected is all” His strange choice of words showed Terezi how crushed he felt by what she’d said.

“UN3XP3CT3D HOW?”

“well, you never really gave me much of an impression like that you were just all cherry cheeks ya know”

“1’M SORRY D4V3. HON3STLY, 1T’S M3 W1TH TH3 PROBL3M H3R3. 1 JUST DON’T W4NT TH4T K1ND OF COMM1TM3NT 4NYMOR3 FOR 4 WH1L3. 1 3NJOY3D 3V3RY S3COND W1TH YOU, 1 JUST DON’T W4NT TO B3 W1TH 4NYON3 FOR 4 WH1L3. 1 W4NT TO FOCUS ON MY MO1R41LL3G14NC3 4ND K1M3S1S. D4V3 4R3 YOU GONN4 CRY? L1KE TH4T T1M3 YOU H4D TO L3T THOS3 K1DS 4T F3F3R1’S WORK ‘COOK’ YOU? BUT TH1S 1S D1FF3R3NT FROM TH3N THOUGH 4ND…”

Dave just set his jaw and blinked a few times, hoping his shades hid his reaction.

“well fuck this whatever”

He turned and walked away, his long gangly legs seeming to melt into the pavement with each step. Not like he was sad; like he didn’t care.

But this would be one of the very few times Dave Strider actually did, and ever would, care.

He rounded the corner, and was gone, the building where his next class – science – was held, obscuring him from Terezi’s view. Vaguely she realised that the bell had gone for the end of lunch as the hoards of ‘ignorant pi22head2’, as KARKAT and 2ollux had so aptly nicknamed everyone they didn’t like, swarmed past her in their mindless return to class. She allowed herself to be swept up in it, already feeling the hole the loss of a matespritship left.

She sighed. High school fucking sucked for this shit.

Time for another class where she was 3 weeks in front of the rest of them.

“FUN.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed the story and stuff. It was just a drabbly thing I wrote coz school was boring one day :D (more like boring every day, but this day was especially so).


End file.
